1. Field of the Invention
The heating and cooling system is incorporated in a single integrated package or housing which is air cooled and in which the major components are electrically energized supplying either chilled or hot water or liquid on demand for a variety of residential or commercial applications. The heating or cooling functions are changed by simply changing the settings of a master selector switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of patents disclosing combination heating and cooling systems using a common fluid or liquid for both the heating and cooling modes. Included are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,963,786, Glenn; 2,984,460, Gardner et al.; 3,159,211, Miner; 3,166,120, Butterfield et al.; 3,235,000, Jacobs; 3,256,929, Carlson; 3,296,815, White; 3,303,873, Ringquist et al.; 3,523,575, Olivieri; 3,547,186, McGrath; 3,648,766, Whalen; and 3,695,574, Worms.
In summary, certain of the patents disclose systems from alternately heating or cooling a common liquid medium using valve means to control the flow path of the medium. However, none of the references discloses the concept of flowing the medium through a heater in both the heating and cooling modes, but only energizing the heater in the heating mode.